Jungle of Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Sasha tries to catch a tickle monster, she pays the price dearly.


**A story by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasha giggled in a devious manner as she began to set a trap for one of the brothers. For you see, she made a bet that one of them would fall for one of her traps. After all, she was very good at it!

Flashback started…

"I can catch one of you!" Sasha said proudly.

"Don't be too sure. We can't be caught easily," Jocu smirked.

"Well I am one of the best when it comes to making traps. I have set a few at the mansion," Sasha smiled.

"So let's make a little bet," Jocu grinned.

"What kind of bet?" Sasha asked curiously.

"I think we should test your skills!" Jocu chuckled.

"Bring it on! Let's have some fun!" Sasha grinned. "How about this?"

"We're listening," Vivo smirked, now sitting up and getting closer.

"Suppose I make a trap somewhere in the forest. If I catch one of you, I get to tickle you silly," Sasha smiled.

"Oh is that so?" Vivo said.

"Yeah, that's sohohohohohohohohoho!" Sasha laughed as the yellow Lauhinian jumped at her and began tickling her stomach and around her ribs.

Jocu chuckled at the cute sight, but he was curious about her trap. Was it really that good? After a few moments, Vivo sat up and held the girls in his arms.

"Ok, you have an hour to set it up." Vivo winked.

"And if you don't catch one of us, you have to spend the night and let each of us tickle you all throughout the night!" Jocu said.

Sasha gulped. That was definitely a high price to pay if she didn't win. But she was feeling very, very confident.

"Alright, that sounds good!" Sasha smiled happily.

"Alright, Vivo lead her to the forest and give her the supplies she needs. And then….let the games begin," Jocu growled playfully, wiggling his eyebrows.

Flashback ended…

"I'm going to make the best trap in the world! This is going to be the best day ever!" Sasha chuckled, now fixing the trap even more.

Within a few moments, she was done and it was set. She quickly ran into the bushes and decided to wait for the right moment.

For the next few hours, there was nothing. Sasha began to huff in disappointment. She really wanted to catch one of the brothers and tickle them silly!

"I wonder where they could be!" she said to herself. But within a few moments, she heard footsteps. Smiling happily, she waited and then she heard a shout in surprise! What she didn't realize was that the shout was feminine!

"I've got one! I've got one!" she laughed out, now running and seeing someone struggling in the bag.

"MET ME MOUT MOF MERE!" the person called out as they struggled even more.

"Nope! I've won! I win! I'm the champion!" Sasha laughed, now running forward and sitting on the struggling person. "Alright, who is it? Jocu?! Vivo?!"

"MET ME MOUT!" The person said, now struggling more and bouncing Sasha to get off.

"Sorry! No can do unless I know who you are!" Sasha laughed, now tickling the person's sides and making them laugh. But Sasha's eyes widened as she heard the laughing was feminine and beautiful.

"MEY! MEHEHEHEHEHEY! MO! MO MICKLING!" The person giggled. Sasha then gasped as a long pink tail came out and wiggled around her ears. Sasha then gasped in horror! It was Empress Risa!

"W-W-W-What?!" Sasha gasped.

"Mey! Met me mup!" the person giggled, now squirming and bouncing Sasha more, signaling she wanted the younger girl to sit up so that Risa could get free. But Sasha broke out in a cold sweat and stood up so fast she stumbled onto the ground. Her eyes widened in horror as Risa squirmed out of the bag and looked around in surprise. Her eyes fixed on Sasha.

"Sasha? Was that you who captured me?" She asked in shock.

"I-I-I-I-I-I didn't mean to! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Sasha gasped, now jumping up and running away towards the castle!

"Sasha! Sasha wait!" Risa called, now seeing Sasha take off towards the castle.

Ashamed and afraid, Sasha kept running until feather vines grabbed her ankles. She squeaked when Risa approached her.

"Risa! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to capture you! The trap was for Jocu or Vivo! I'm so sorry!"

"You could have just told me that instead of running away." Risa said. "You're afraid. And fear is not permitted in the Tickle Realm! So, I will punish you and at the same time, eliminate your fear!"

Sasha gulped. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes!" Risa took out her feather wand and waved it in a big circle. "Next stop, the Tickle Jungle!"

Risa's wand summoned a flurry of feathers that swirled around her and Sasha. The feathers kept spinning faster and faster until they both disappeared.

* * *

Sasha whimpered as she found herself trapped in the Tickle Jungle. Her arms and legs were held down to the ground by tickle tree roots. Risa giggled as she sat beside Sasha, stroking the tickly looking feathers of her wand between her fingers.

"Come on, Risa! Don't do this to me!" Sasha said. "I don't want to be tickled!"

Risa giggled. "There's nothing wrong with a good tickle, Sasha." She snapped her fingers and more tickle tree root she popped out of the ground. The fuzzy roots tickled the soles of Sasha's feet and in between her toes, making her laugh.

"Yes! Your laughter! It's wonderful!" Risa savored the sound of Sasha's ticklish laughter. Laughter what a tickle monster lives for.

Risa decided to enhance that laughter. She lifted up Sasha's shirt and tickled Sasha's bare stomach with her feather wand. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, PLEASE NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha laughed as she was tickled in her worst spot by the most ticklish feathers.

"Oh, does that tickle?" Risa teased.

"YEHEHEHES!" Sasha laughed, shaking her head up and down.

"It's gonna tickle even more!" Risa put away her wand and decided to use her fluffy fingers against Sasha's stomach.

The moment those fingers wiggled against her skin, Sasha screeched.

"AAAAAAAAH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEASE STAHAHAHAP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T TAKE IT THERE!"

"Hmm, you sound uplifted. Very well, I'll stop." Risa seized her tickle torture.

"Thank you..." Sasha breathed out. "I go nuts when my tummy's tickled."

"Indeed. It's a very special spot..." Smiling, Risa gently tickled Sasha's stomach with her fingertips.

"AAH! Ahahahahahahaha! Risahahahaha!" Sasha laughed and squirmed around.

"Forgive me, Sasha. A tickle monster can't resist tickling someone!" Risa said.

"Yes, this is true." Jocu said as he and Vivo arrived and sat on the other side of Sasha. Risa stopped tickling and let the princes take over.

Sasha whimpered. "Oh, no!"

"Don't worry, Sasha." Vivo wiggled his fingers. "We'll be gentle." He and Jocu slowly and softly tickled Sasha's exposed tummy.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sasha laughed, giggled and wiggled all around. "It doesn't matter if you are gentle! It still tickles!" she tittered.

"We know." Jocu grinned. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Vivo teased.

Sasha laughed and laughed as the monsters tickled her. It was true, Tickle monsters can't resist tickling a person no matter how hard they try. It's in their nature.

But it was fine with Sasha. Tickle monsters are what they are.

Once the brothers were done, Jocu picked up Sasha and snuggled against her. "Let's take you inside to rest." said the prince. "You've had a long day."

Sasha nodded. It was a long day.

She did learn something during that long day. She'll never trap a tickle monster again!

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you like it, guestsurpise! I want to talk to you about the Sasha and Queen Bliss story idea! Message me in another story!**


End file.
